Wanna go the cinema?
by nishanightray
Summary: it's a very hot day and Hiroto suggests Midorikawa to go to the cinema


me: hello! I'm new here!

Midorikawa: yes, she is, and unfortunately I'm forced to stay here with here .

me: don't complain, green-apple boy! do the disclaimer please?

Midorikawa: okay, okay. She doesn't own either Inazuma eleven or me or Hiroto, althought she really wants to

me: plaese enjoy!

**Wanna go to the cinema?**

In the cinema, it was dark and he could not see well what was happening. He just felt that Hiroto was way much close to him, and suddenly the red-haired guy kissed him softly on his lips. Midorikawa moaned and tried to break the kiss, but Hiroto was strong enough to dominate him. He felt Hiroto's hand in his inner thigh, while his other hand was slowly caressing his neck. And he was still kissing him. Midorikawa moaned. He shouldn't had never accepted to go to the cinema with that horny rapist stalker red-haired guy. That morning in fact…

_**Flashback**_

_It was a really boring day, in the middle of Summer. _

_Midorikawa was literally melting outside the Academy, staring meaninglessly at the sky and at the hottest sun He had ever seen. _

"_That's too hot, Midorichaaaaan" Hiroto complained._

_Midorikawa simply decided to ignore him, Hiroto was always complaining about something like he was some crying baby: since they were not 'alien' anymore He had become even worst. Neither Gazel or Burn could stand him when he was like this, so he was always complaining and calling "Midorichan, Midorichan". That is, him._

"_Midorichan, I'm so hot" Hiroto said and wanted to hug him but Midorikawa glared at him. "If you're so hot then don't stick to me" he hissed, nervously. _

_When Hiroto was too close to him, He was always nervous because He knew Hiroto would do something strange to him. The red-haired boy sulked, then he seemed to brighten up. "Wanna go to the cinema?" He asked. _

_Midorikawa stared at him. "Where?"_

"_To the cinema. There's a good film with Nicole Kidman on. I like that Kidman woman. Yep, let's go to the cinema! Besides, there's air conditioning in there" Hiroto answered. He was wagging his hair bangs like he was a puppy, and Midorikawa nearly nosebleeded. "Er, okay, cinema, that is" He nodded, then he went to put his shoes. _

_**End of The flashback**_

And then they went to the cinema.

And he was practically raping him! And they was only in the middle of the film!

And they were surrounded by people who was watching the film! Er, well, they was watching the film, not them, but it was really embarrassing!

And he wanted to watch the film too!

"Stop it" Midorikawa hissed "We are in public, remember?"

Hiroto stopped kissing his neck and blinked at him. "You're right, huh" he had to admit. Midorikawa was just about to sigh in relief that the other guy said "Then we'll go to another room. Let's head to the toilet".

"WHAT!" Midorikawa shouted, but Hiroto was already pulling him by the arm, toward the men toilet. "STOP, YOU RAPIST UGLY STALKER RED-HAIRED BOY!"

Hiroto sulked "I'm not ugly".

"So you admit being a rapist and a stalker!" Midorikawa snorted, not looking him into his eyes. Hiroto dragged him in a toilet and made him seat on the toilet seat.

"But you like me" He murmured.

"I-I don't like you at all!"

"You're lying, Midorichan"

"How do you-" Midorikawa interrupted himself moaning. Hiroto had slowly undone his pants and now he was touching his bro. "H-Hiroto, stop it" He said.

"No way" Hiroto answered. He was slowly caressing his bro, and enjoying the other's moans. "You're so cute, Midorichan" He smiled softly.

"I t-told you t-to stop" Midorikawa begged. Tears were forming in his black eyes and his face was redder than Hiroto's hair. Hiroto slowly began to kiss and lick his left ear.

"But you like me…" He repeated in a warm whisper.

"I don't like you, I told you…" Midorikawa was saying, then his voice was covered by noises coming from outside: there were people humming and blabbering, and some men entered the public toilet. Hiroto murmured "Seems like the film has ended".

"Well, unlucky you, we must leave, there's too much people in there" Midorikawa stuttered and tried to push Hiroto aside to unlock the toilet and ran away from him, but the red-haired guy hugged him tightly and kissed him on the neck. "Who cares about people when I have you locked with me and only for me" He grinned.

"WHAT! Let me go, It's embarrassing!"

"Besides, Midorichan... I find it extremely exciting…"

"You're not serious, are you… Aaah" He moaned when Hiroto entered him with two fingers, without waiting anymore. "Hiroto… don't… aah… ah…"

'That's really embarrassing!' He thought, the true was he didn't want Hiroto to stop but he was hardly enduring pain and embarrassment. He was nearly crying.

Hiroto licked away his tears and whispered "Don't worry, nobody will hear us. I'll take all your moans in my mouth…" and kissed him fiercely.

Midorikawa closed tightly his eyes and clinged on him, while he was entering him completely. "Mmm… nnh… H-Hirot… ahn…" His voice tracked out with Hiroto kissing him again and again and again to suffocate his moans.

"Hiroto… I love you" Midorikawa whispered and kissed him again.

-[Outide the cinema, after half hour]-

"I… JUST… CAN'T… BELIEVE IT!" The green apple-haired boy shouted "YOU PERVERTED HORNY STALKER RAPIST UGLY RED-HAIRED BOY!"

"I'm not ugly!" Hiroto sulked.

Midorikawa sighed at him sulking and turned to not look him in the eyes because he had been blushing furiously since their making-out in the toilet of the cinema, that was just half hour ago. They were practically surrounded by people –who he hoped didn't hear anything- and the worst thing was that He liked it!

"You're a big meanie, didn't you say you love me?" Hiroto continued sulking.

"Unluckily, I said that" Midorikawa sighed and at near him on a bench.

"Man, It' so hot! I'm sweating a lot!" Hiroto complained, then he asked "So what are we gonna do tomorrow? Wanna go to the cinema?"

"What! We've just been to the cinema, and what do you plan to do there, you perv!"

"But we have seen only the first part of the film, so we need to come back and see the second part".

"Well… that's fine, I think".

"Yes!" Hiroto kissed him taking advantage of his distraction. Midorikawa stared at him incredulous. Hiroto grinned and poked out his tongue.

"So that means we must find something to do in the first part of the film..."

**End**

me: this is the first fiction of rate M I write! how is it?

Midorikawa: why I had to be raped by him any time?

Hiroto: cuz you're too cute Midorichan!

Midorikawa: stay awayyyyy

me: please review! ^^


End file.
